HunHan - Tian Mi Mi
by mintvodka
Summary: Awalnya aku menerka-nerka, dimana? Dimana aku pernah melihat senyuman semanis madu itu namun sekarang aku tahu.. / HUNHAN / FICLET


**Tian Mi Mi**

 _Sungguh manisㅡ_

 _Senyumanmu begitu indah.._

 _Namun aku seperti mengenali senyuman itu._

 _"ah.. didalam mimpiku."_

* * *

 ** _Mintvodka_**

 ** _HUNHAN_**

 ** _FICLET / T_**

 ** _Romance_**

 ** _Based on the original song._**

* * *

.

 **甜蜜蜜**

.

Melangkah diantara bunga-bunga bermekaran yang indah dan angin meniup surai cokelatnya dengan perlahan, matanya terpejam Ia menikmati setiap detik yang ada didalam waktunya sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menggengam tautan tangan mereka dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya untuk pergi menjauh.

Senyumannya sungguh manis, lebih manis dari madu membuatnya terbuai hingga ke langit-langit. Rona merah jambu menghiasi tulang pipi menjalar hingga ketelinganya, dia mengulurkan tangan besarnya mengusap ronanya dengan perlahan kemudian memperlebar senyumannya yang seperti kokain itu.

 **Ahㅡ Ia tak mau berakhir.**

"Luhan, kita sudah sampai." Ah.. hanya sebuah mimpi, sungguh mimpi yang begitu indah, terimakasih tuan pembawa mimpi kau telah membuatnya terbuai hingga keawan-awan.

Perjalanan panjang seusai bekerja dengan keras seorang diri membuatnya lelah namun mimpinya begitu indah hingga lelahnya terhapuskan begitu saja.

" _ **Kau sudah sampai? Aku menunggumu.**_ "

Bibirnya tertarik keatas mematri sebuah senyuman yang indah diwajah manisnya, sebuah pesan singkat darinya seolah mengusung kelelahan itu pergi begiti jauh hingga tak terlihat lagi.

 _Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat._

 _Apa kau juga mengetahuinya? Atau kau merasakan hal yang sama?_

Langkahnya tak lagi sama dengan yang lainnya, lebih bersemangat dan lebih penuh dengan harapan. Jantungnya meloncat-loncat, deru nafasnya sedikit berbeda, tulang pipinya menampakkan warna merah jambu dan bibirnya terus menerus tersungging dalam senyuman yang indah.

Salju pertama yang turun dibulan Desember, begitu menyenangkan.

Sama seperti hatinya, dimana jatuh bunga ceri pertama seperti musim semi yang indah.

"Dia menunggumu." Kata yang terucap oleh kawannya sambil menunjuk pria tinggi tegap sedang menghadap kebelakang, Ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu segera, Luhan rindu.

Jatuh cinta itu berbeda, semua terasa penuh dan segala hal dapat berubah menjadi adegan romantis diserial drama oh betapa senangnya. Penglihatan tak lagi sama semuanya berwarna merah jambu, begitu menyenangkan.

Ia tak berkata apapun langkahnya mengendap-endap lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk menutupi mata lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya sekarang, punggung lelaki itu bergetar naik turun menandakannya bahwa Ia sedang tertawa, Ah betapa rindunya.

"Luhan aku tahu itu kau.." Kikiknya pelan, dengan tangannya yang besar itu menyentuh jemari lentik itu menggenggamnya kemudian perlahan membuka matanya dan berbalik menghadap yang lebih kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu." Desahnya lega, Ia sudah mengatakannya dan tubuh itu memeluk lebih erat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Setiap mata yang memandang terlihat begitu mencekat, tak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu. Mereka peduli? Tidak.

.

 _Setiap kecupanmu, setiap ciuman dan sentuhan yang memabukkan._

 _Ia tak ingin berakhir._

 _._

"Sehunㅡ ah.." Matanya terpejam dengan erat, memanggil nama lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan nada yang indah, menggairahkan. Seluruh waktu hanya milik mereka berdua untuk saat ini saat dimana bulan menyinarkan cahayanya dengan terang dan mereka menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka dengan balutan kain satin.

Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah apik keduanya, si mungil menangkup pipi yang masih terangkat karena senyuman itu menerka-nerka dimanakah Ia pernah melihat senyuman lebih manis daripada madu itu.

 _Senyumanmu,_

 _Seperti bagaimana bunga-bunga mekar dalam angin musim semi._

 _Senyumanmu,_

 _Semanis madu._

 _Bahkan lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan._

Bibirnya bergumam sebuah lantunan lagu lawas yang indah ketika kedua tubuh itu saling mendekap, menyalurkan kehangatan. Dan yang lebih besar menatap dengan mata yang memancarkan cinta.

" **Meng li meng li jianguo ni tianmi xiao de duo tianmi.** " Jemari-jemari besar itu bergerak turun dari lengan menuju pinggul lelaki manis sesuai nada yang terlantun dari kekasihnya.

"Aku melihatmu.." Bisik rusa kecil itu kepada kekasihnya sambil terus tersenyum, dan kekehan terlontar dari bibir perkasanya membuat karismanya terpancar hingga mampu membuatnya meleleh seketika.

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun."

Nama lengkap yang telah terlontar dari bibirnya, sarat akan sesuatu yang begitu serius.

"Hmm.. dimana sayang, dimana kau melihatku?"

 _Aku awalnya menerka-nerka, dimana? Dimana aku melihat senyuman itu namun akhirnya aku tahu dimana aku melihatnya._

Dengan sangat lembut rusa itu mengatakannya.

" _Didalam mimpiku._ "

 _Mimpi indah yang dapat membawa jauh kelelahanku, menjadi kenyataan._

" _ **Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat, tuan dengan senyuman semanis madu.**_ "

" _ **Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.**_ "

* * *

.

 **-END-**

 **A/N : Im Back! Hiyaaaa maaf gaje! ㅠㅠ Tapi aku beneran deh suka banget sama suara Luhan dilagu Tian Mi Mi (fyi, lagu lawas yang sangat lawas yang selalu dibawain waktu kondangan). Dan heol Luhan kaya lagi nyanyiin itu buat Sehun :"))) *ingin menangos***

 **P.S : INI FICLET JUGA GARA-GARA ADA BERITA BUNCAN DIEM-DIEM KEKORIYAH TANPA KABAR, SI AYAH JUGA DIEM" KE CHINA KALIAN INIIIIII HMMMMMMMZ.**

 **Yaudah deh cukup blahblah timenya! Happy reading :***


End file.
